


You Two Belong Together

by UnicornioBlues



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornioBlues/pseuds/UnicornioBlues
Summary: Sophia's scheming while Leo and Zo are idiots. Or are they?





	You Two Belong Together

            Sophia wouldn’t call herself a meddlesome person, but she did admit that she had her moments. Right now, she has a plan and while it _might_ count as meddling, she disagrees, preferring to refer to it as an act of good. She’s going to help her thick-headed brother realize certain feelings for his equally thick-headed friend. With a sigh, she stirs the broth she has put to heat up. It was not that long ago that she met Leonardo—and by extension Zoroaster—she grew to cherish both as older brothers, but that does not mean they didn’t cause her exasperation by continuing to ignore the feelings they have for each other. All Sophia wants is to see her brother happy and the one who does that is Zo. She needs them to get over that hurdle, hence her brilliant plan to set things in motion.

            The door to the workshop opens and in walks Leo, his worn leather journal in one hand and a graphite pencil in the other. His eyes are glued to the page, the hand that is holding the pencil moving across the page with precise yet erratic motions.

            “Zo, I need you to get some supplies for me.” Leo calls out, kicking the door close with a backwards kick of his foot. “Ah, hello Sophia, have you seen Zo?”

            His gaze has not moved from his journal, but that’s all right for Sophia. She hums a tone in answer as she ladles steaming broth into a bowl.

            “Here, I need you to take this to Zo. If you hear any complaints or whining, you’re going in the right direction.” Sophia orders while replacing the journal and pencil in her brother’s hands with the bowl. She takes one look at the list and smiles.

            “I can get your supplies. Who knows while I’m out I can collect some books for that library you have yet to build me.” She tilts her head and raises an eyebrow before bidding Leo a goodbye, leaving him with the task of delivering the broth.

            Not exactly what he imagines happening when he gets back to the workshop, but he might as well complete the task given to him, no matter how puzzling it was.

            Sophia was right, the sound of a soft groan alerts Leo to where Zo is nestled in the workshop. He enters the room and the reason for the bowl in his hands becomes clear as day.

            “You look like shit.”

            “Fuck you Leo,” Zo says, flipping the bird to the artista. A small smile graces Leo’s lips as he steps further into the room. A hacking cough from Zo all but confirms his conclusion that he was sick. No wonder Sophia made the broth.

            “Here.” Leo offers the soup to the sick Zo. He eyes the soup, ready to grab it, but his hands hesitate as his expression becomes more dubious.

            “You made this?” He asks warily.

            “No, Sophia did.” Leo answers, huffing out a tiny laugh.

            “Well, if Sophia is the one who made this then I shouldn’t have to worry about any strange concoctions _you_ could have come up with.” Finally, Zo takes the hot bowl out of Leo’s hands. He blows on the surface of the liquid to cool it before taking a sip.

            “Frankly I’m offended Zo, I could’ve made you soup. It’s not hard. You just mix your broth with several ingredients, let it heat and you’re done. Simple.”

            “Ah, see there, it’s that kind of thinking that tells me that I’m right. Besides, Sophia’s been living in a covenant, they must’ve taught the girls there to make soup.” Zo adds after a forethought. “Properly.”

            Instead of replying to Zo’s spiel, Leo sits on the edge of the bed, pressing the back of his hand to the other’s forehead then caressing his cheek. He notes that Zo feels warm but not a temperature that would signify that he has a fever.

            “How’d you get sick anyways Zo?” Leo asks, keeping his hand on his cheek for another moment before taking it away.

            “Had myself a fun night yesterday, got caught in the rain and was too tired to give a fuck about my wet clothes. I fell asleep with a draft on me.” Zo says, taking another sip from the bowl. “By the way, why did you bring me the broth? Not that I don’t appreciate it, I just thought the chef would want her praises.”

            “She forced the bowl in my hands, basically ordering me to bring it to you. She even said she’d get the supplies on the list I wrote up.”

            “Huh? Sophia really did that.” Zo muses. “I think she has something up her sleeves.”

            “Oh really? Care to share your thoughts.” Leo implores. He has a bright mind and he is not one to downplay the fact, but Leo can admit that there are instances where Zo sees things that he could miss. That’s a part of the reason they’ve been together for so long. Leo and Zo both have different perspectives on the world and how things work, so the input both of them put forth come together to create something beautiful. Or simply put, they work well together.

            “What’s this? The great Leonardo Da Vinci hasn’t caught on to his sister’s scheming’s?” Zo chuckles, placing the bowl aside on a bed side table. “She’s trying to get us together.”

            Leo’s silent for a second before a look of understanding flashes over his face. He lifts a hand and wags a finger.

            “That makes more sense.” He nods. It was not as if he did not notice exactly, he just brushed it off as something that didn’t require his full attention. Hearing Zo’s statement shined light onto certain actions that were coming from Sophia as of late.

            She _has_ been nudging them together more often these days. Whenever they’re standing she places herself on whichever side of Zo or Leo that leaves them standing next to each other. Telling Leo to bring this bowl of broth to a sick Zo is just another thing to add onto that list.

“What do you suggest we do? Shouldn’t we tell her that we are— “

            “Lower your voice Leo,” Zo cuts him off, his voice dropping to a whisper. “It looks like we’ve got someone at the door eavesdropping.”

            Zo’s right, outside the door is Sophia. She waited until Leo went into the room before sneaking to the door to listen in. Who could blame her? She’s been trying to get these dunces to realize how much they care about each other, but it just seems like all her troubles have been for naught. Sophia has not seen any changes relationship wise and it’s driving her mad.

            Lucrezia’s death took a toll on her brother, Sophia knew that much. She also knew that Zo had helped Leo through that rough time. He knew the right things to say, the right way to act around him. It spelled out how long the two have known each other if Zo could read Leo so well. Sophia’s learning how to read him with Zo’s guidance of course, but what she could read perfectly was that they need to talk about how possibly their relationship went beyond that of just friendship.

            Their voices have gone hushed now. She couldn’t hear a thing even with her ear right up to the crack the door left. Feeling the need to get closer to be able to hear _something_ , Sophia leans against the door. Before she could think about why that was a bad idea the door swings all the way open with her weight and she puts out her arms to catch herself from falling. Saving herself from one embarrassment left her to deal with the consequences of her eavesdropping.

            Of course, Leo and Zo are staring at her, how could they not with her grand entrance into the room. Sophia thinks for a second, she could excuse herself and say that she did not want to interrupt their conversation, so she leaned against the door to hear and what happened was her mistake. It was not a bad excuse, despite her being the one to make it up, she’d still be convinced, but after all her hard work, how could she brush it off. No, that wouldn’t do. She took in a breath and made up her mind.

            "Leo. Zo. You must understand that you both have feelings for each other! I've been trying to help you two realize this!" Sophia exclaims. If trying to be subtle was failing her, she has to take matters into her own hands.

            She receives is laughter from the two men. Her eyebrows raise and eyes widen as she stares at them. What kind of reaction was that? The words that spouted out of her mouth were supposed to clear the fog from their eyes not make them laugh. Sophia was expecting more shocked glances at each other or smiles as they realized what she was saying was true.

            "Sophia," Leo stands up from his place on the bed and walks to his sister, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I appreciate where you're coming from, but Zo and I, we are very aware of our feelings for each other."

            Her eyebrows come together as she gives Leo a look. Was he telling her that she’s been so sneaky and clever for nothing?

            "Then why doesn't it seem like it? Answer me that." Sophia huffs, crossing her arms.

            "Don't worry yourself too much about it Sophia, even when we confessed these feelings to each other in the beginning, we thought it would have changed our relationship, but actually, nothing’s changed. The way we are now has worked for us through the years." Zo answers. A grin stretches on his lips and he gives her a wink. "But behind closed doors there's no question about where we stand with each other."

            "Zo!" Amazingly the siblings exclaim this at the same time causing laughter to bubble from Zo's lips.

            “I’m only telling her the truth. She’s been trying so hard she deserves that much.” He laughs once more.

            “Thank you Zo, but I’ll live without knowing your intimate details with my brother.” Sophia says.

            “If you’re sure…”

            “I’m very sure.” Sophia confirms. “Now that that’s been all cleared up, I’ll go get your supplies Leo.”

            She leaves the room and closes the door behind her. While her efforts might have been wasted, Sophia was satisfied to know that they weren’t as dense as she thought. Taking that as a win she continues her errands with a bounce in her steps.

 

**Author's Note:**

> first fic i've posted here and lets be honest first fic ive written in a while forgive me ;;;;  
> i've always loved da vinci's demons but i got around to rewatching the series and my love was renewed  
> p.s. Zo's actor was in the show Still Star-Crossed and he was still in period wear so seeing him made me think of Zo  
> and did y'all know that Lucreiza's actress was in that new transformers movie??? i gasped when I saw her lol


End file.
